<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a warm and cozy moment with you by DaimeryanRei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261854">Just a warm and cozy moment with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaimeryanRei/pseuds/DaimeryanRei'>DaimeryanRei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kissing, M/M, Seasonal, cuddly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaimeryanRei/pseuds/DaimeryanRei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuugi and Atem are on their Christmas break, enjoying their time together and sharing a wonderful moment of love and tenderness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atem/Mutou Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a warm and cozy moment with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dillian/gifts">Dillian</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Just a warm and cozy moment with you<br/>
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters<br/>
Pairings: Atem &amp; Yuugi<br/>
Genre: romantic, domestic, seasonal<br/>
Warnings: none<br/>
Summary: Yuugi and Atem are on their Christmas break, enjoying their time together and sharing a wonderful moment of love and tenderness.<br/>
Author’s note: Fic written for my writing partner in crime, Dillian, for a Christmas fic exchange with the prompt “write a scene with as much adorableness as you can muster”. This is a very simple and humble fanfic, my first real one after my mother’s passing. I’m not where I used to be, not by a long shot, but I’m trying to slowly come back and pick up where I left off. As I was focusing on cuteness and adorableness, there won’t be any mention of scary or troubling current global events in this fic. I wish you all happy holidays and take good care of yourself and your loved ones.</p>
<p>Key: -----  = scene change</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-----------------------</p>
</div>Yuugi pinched himself every now and then to make sure he actually, really was here: at the Christmas market in Hokkaido, walking hand in hand with his beloved Pharaoh, Atem. It was freezing cold, with a modest amount of snow adorning the ground and the rest of the landscape, the embodiment of a living winter wonderland: the tree branches bending ever so lightly from the weight of the snow, the soft breeze carrying that fresh, chilly air… Yuugi inhaled and exhaled freely, enjoying the crisp atmosphere, and he watched his breath condense into a small, misty cloud, slowly drifting away from him. The low temperature wasn’t so much enjoyed by Atem, who was bundled up in a hat and a scarf, his face barely visible. He was wearing a warm dark blue coat and matching gloves and still he shivered, especially when they were standing still at a stall. The Christmas market was fairly crowded, people going from left to right to visit the stalls instead of their usual, orderly behavior. There was simply too much to see and to do; Yuugi pulled Atem with him in a child-like enthusiasm, going from one stall to the other. Dangling from the former Pharaoh’s arm was a hefty bag, filled with presents and trinkets, all gifts for their friends and family. Christmas didn’t have any religious connotation in Japan, it was more a festival to spread love and happiness and it was the perfect opportunity to spend quality time with friends. The last couple of days had been filled with get-togethers with said friends, and of course the annual event of Kaiba’s charity ball. However, not even Kaiba Seto would dare to plan his fundraising event on a Christmas Eve, because this particular evening had grown over the years into a tradition for couples to share gifts and spend time together. Atem simply would refuse to attend, which would be unheard of in his position as dean of the Duel Academy, Kaiba’s biggest pride. He had recently opened the Academy to international students, swamping Atem with admissions from all over the world. Atem was fine with Kaiba’s demanding and almost impossible work ethic, but nothing or no one could stop him from spending Christmas Eve with his very significant Other, charity balls be darned.<p>The last couple of weeks had been very busy for Yuugi as well. He had taken over the GameShop ever since his grandfather Sugoroku’s health was declining. The octogenarian still enjoyed working at his store, but a full workweek simply wasn’t feasible. Yuugi had expanded on the GameShop’s inventory with much success: lots of exclusive boardgames, limited editions of figurines, model kits and gaming consoles had been selling like crazy and the biggest holiday of the year, New Year’s itself, still had to come. Yuugi didn’t mind working hard all year around, but just like Atem, he made an exception for Christmas Eve. He had booked a luxurious suite in a five-star hotel in Hokkaido, with its own amenities like a kitchenette, an infrared sauna and a large hot tub. He still couldn’t believe he was actually here, walking around for hours and taking in the beautiful illuminations, the seasonal atmosphere, but mostly Atem’s company, where Yuugi couldn’t get enough of. Even more so, Atem was usually very reserved when it came to public display of affection; yet he was well aware of the importance of this day and allowed Yuugi to hold his hand and hugging him close, showing his fondness and love for him freely, boundlessly. No one was watching them, too busy with their own shopping or gawking at the displays, the snow or the lights, but it meant a huge deal to Yuugi nontheless. </p>
<p>“Mou hitori no boku, we should go back to the hotel,” he suggested. “We’ve been up and running… well, walking all day and I take it the bag is getting pretty heavy. It’d be nice to relax before dinner, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>“That sounds like a perfect plan to me, aibou.” Atem’s voice was barely audible, muffled by the heavy scarf. He could’ve saved himself the effort to talk; after sharing such an unique bond for all those years, Yuugi simply knew his answer already, just from a gesture alone. Passing a wonderfully lit stall that handed out samples of mulled wine, they both politely declined. Yuugi didn’t like the taste of alcohol and Atem didn’t hold his liquor very well. Without further much ado, they reached the hotel and took the elevator up to their suite. Once inside, Atem carefully stored the bag with gifts so no one could trip over it, before peeling himself out of the thick layers of winter clothes. Yuugi put his heavy winter coat on the rack and took off his shoes, changing into the customary house slippers. He traipsed towards the well-outfitted kitchenette, determination written all over his face. He was going to make the best and tastiest hot chocolate in the world, and he had the perfect snack to go with it. It had taken quite some preparation, but he was sure Atem was going to love it. </p>
<p>“Why don’t you take a seat, mou hitori no boku. I’ll make us a hot chocolate.”</p>
<p>“Let me help you, aibou.”</p>
<p>“Oh no, that’s fine, I’ll be ready before you know it. You just think about what we’re going to do until dinner, alright?”</p>
<p>As Atem didn’t protest, Yuugi figured his lover was more tired than he wanted to admit. One more reason to hurry up with the hot chocolate; the sooner they could cuddle together, the better. He quickly went to work and pulled all kinds of food storage containers from the small fridge. He had prepared and divided everything in advance for easy assembling: cake, frosting, strawberries, whipped cream… all that he needed for a strawberry shortcake, the traditional cake for Christmas. Yuugi build up the cake with layers of the sponge cake, the whipped cream and the sliced, fresh strawberries, covering it with snowy white frosting before topping it off with more strawberries. As soon as he was done, he moved on to prepare the hot chocolate with fresh milk and dark chocolate drops. He loved making the drink from scratch, not using any pre-made mixes.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you do not wish me to help you, aibou?” Atem asked, his voice drifting lazily from the living room area. </p>
<p>“I’m almost done!” Yuugi had even thought of bringing a sachet of chocolate sprinkles, which he dusted over the rest of the whipped cream on top of the hot chocolate. Arranging the two mugs and the two large slices of strawberry shortcake on a tray, Yuugi took it with him to the living room area. Atem had turned on the heater in the meantime, his cheeks a little rosy from the transition from cold to hot. The blushing color was a stark contrast with his tan skin; the Gods had restored him to his original body after the Ceremonial Duel, much to everyone’s surprise. Not that Yuugi minded it at all and besides, it was a reminder of his original, Ancient Egyptian roots. He put the tray down on the large coffee table.</p>
<p>“Here you are, mou hitori no boku. Hot chocolate and strawberry shortcake.”<br/><br/>

Atem widened his eyes at the sight of the delicacies. “Aibou..! That looks simply amazing.”</p>
<p>Yuugi handed him one of the mugs and he almost yelped when his fingers touched Atem’s. “Your hands are still so cold! How could that be? You wore mittens!”</p>
<p>“It is all right, I am fine,” Atem said and curled his fingers around the mug. He turned his head towards the window. “But let us not go outside for today anymore, promised?” Yuugi looked into the same direction and gasped. It had started to snow; tiny flakes fluttering from the sky, twirling and dancing in the air before lying down on the surface. He smiled and leaned into the former Pharaoh to kiss him on the tip of his nose. </p>
<p>“You got it. We’ll stay indoors.” His smile turned a little worried, though. “If your hands are this cold, your legs are probably cold as well…” Reaching past Atem, he plucked an afghan from the sofa and draped it all over him, all but tucking him in. </p>
<p>“Aibou, please, I am fine…” Atem cradled the piping hot mug to his chest and took a sip, inevitably resulting in a dollop of whipped cream on his nose. Yuugi wondered if the other had an esophagus made out of lead; Atem was able to consume food or drink at scalding temperatures without batting an eye. </p>
<p>“Try some of this Christmas cake,” Yuugi suggested. “I don’t know about you, but we had an early lunch and we walked for miles today… I certainly feel like having a snack.”</p>
<p>Atem agreed. “We managed to obtain wonderful presents for our friends, though.”</p>
<p>“Yes, and for kaa-san and jii-chan as well. I can’t wait to see the look on their faces when they unwrap their gifts!”</p>
<p>Atem reclined comfortably into the plush sofa, sipping his hot chocolate and not noticing the dollop of whipped cream on his nose increasing with every sip. Finally, Yuugi leaned into him again to kiss him on the nose, effectively removing the whipped cream. He licked his lips.</p>
<p>“Yummy!”</p>
<p>Atem shook his head, his trademark smirk firmly in place. “You are so devious! Who knew that the respected proprietor of Domino City’s oldest and most unique GameShop could be so sneaky, stealing my whipped cream like that?”</p>
<p>“Who knew that the respected dean of the Dueling Academy would be such a wuss when the temperatures drop and needs hot chocolate to stay warm?” Yuugi teased him.</p>
<p>“I am not a wuss,” Atem protested but his sentence was cut short as Yuugi offered a piece of strawberry shortcake to him, holding the chopsticks with a large chunk of the treat against his lips. Atem dutifully opened his mouth and ate the piece, closing his eyes as he tasted the sweetness of the frosting and the strawberries. “Delicious,” he said when he was able to speak again. </p>
<p>“I’m glad you like it.” Happily, Yuugi shifted his position so he was curled up against Atem while he could still feed the rest of the cake to him, purposefully holding the chopsticks at such an angle that more whipped cream (and a little bit of frosting) ended up on Atem’s nose or upper lip. Of course Yuugi didn’t need any excuse to kiss his Pharaoh, but this made it extra fun and he took great advantage of it, prolonging and intensifying every kiss while tasting the whipped cream. When the slice of cake was completely finished, Yuugi was caught up in such a deep kiss that he almost forgot to breathe. Atem had wrapped his arms around him and somehow Yuugi had totally failed to notice that the other had finished his hot chocolate. He was so caught up and in such a tight hug that he dropped the chopsticks and the saucer with the remnants of the cake to the floor, wrapping his arms around Atem in return, clinging to him as if he was a lifeline. Tilting his head slightly backward, Atem followed his movement and put his hand up, his fingers caressing the exposed skin of his neck and throat. </p>
<p>“Aibou,” he murmured, “your hot chocolate is getting cold, and your cake…”</p>
<p>“I’ll get to it later,” Yuugi murmured in return. He was enjoying this moment far too much, this cuddling and all these kisses, all this attention that radiated love and care, so much adoration and devotion… there was no one else in the world he could share this with but the other half of his soul. After everything they’d been through, after everything that had happened to them, they were together as one, a solid and unique bond that compassed… no, transcended body, mind and soul. </p>
<p>After a while, Atem broke the silence, his voice soft, almost drowsy. “We had dinner reservations at the restaurant downstairs, right?”</p>
<p>“Right.” Yuugi didn’t know what time it was and neither of them was wearing a watch. His stomach wasn’t growling yet, despite having skipped his own slice of Christmas cake, still on the coffee table. “It’s a three Michelin star restaurant, tuxedo required, top notch cuisine… wanna get up and get dressed?” </p>
<p>“I was thinking,” Atem said a little hesitantly, “if it would be possible to have dinner right here, in our suite. I am pretty much tired of seeing people right now. Just the two of us, that is all I want…”</p>
<p>Yuugi immediately understood. He wasn’t in the mood either to visit a busy restaurant and the thought of leaving this cozy sofa and abandoning his position, cuddled up to the man he loved so much, made him groan. “I’ll call the restaurant and ask if they want to bring our dinner upstairs, room service-style,” he said. </p>
<p>“I will call the restaurant,” Atem decided. “You have done more than enough already.” He shifted a little to retrieve his cellphone from the side table next to the sofa. As he was making the call, Yuugi pulled the afghan closer around them and rested his head against Atem’s shoulder, listening to him speak. </p>
<p>“Done,” Atem said as he ended the call and returned the phone to its spot on the side table again. “Dinner will be served right here. We do not have to go anywhere.”</p>
<p>Yuugi smiled. He thought for a moment about the effort it had taken to book the highly recommended restaurant, to rent the tuxedos and bring them along… it didn’t matter. This was far more important and pleasurable, and he discarded his thought immediately. “When?”</p>
<p>“It will be at least one more hour, aibou, perhaps one hour and a half… no rush.”</p>
<p>“Just the two of us,” Yuugi said, heaving a blissful sigh. </p>
<p>“Just the two of us,” Atem repeated. “I love it.”</p>
<p>“I love you, mou hitori no boku.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, aibou.” Atem went in for another kiss, hugging Yuugi close once more. “And after dinner, we have the entire evening to ourselves. I suggest we… explore all the wonderful extras of this accommodation, like the sauna… the hot tub…”</p>
<p>“The hot tub,” Yuugi echoed, breathlessly. “I saw a couple of small bottles of bath oil in the bathroom. We could try them all out!”</p>
<p>Atem didn’t answer, instead he hugged Yuugi even closer, his arms firmly around him, one hand on his back, his other hand on his neck, running his long fingers up and down. Yuugi all but melted, drowning in the love and attention he was receiving. The wonderful illuminations in the background, the soft snow covering everything with a white blanket, the lovely cozy atmosphere and the man he loved so much holding him tight, this was one of the best Christmases ever! This moment, this moment together with his lover, his friend, his world, his everything and all, Yuugi felt very happy and safe, enjoying the kissing and the cuddling, knowing that there was more to come. For now, he reveled in the absolute love and care, unbreakable and unconditional, and it wouldn’t be the first ‘I love you’ they’d whisper to each other this evening, and certainly not the last.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-------------------</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>